Montagues and Capulets: The Origin of the Feud
by Shadowchaos1010
Summary: The feud between the Montagues and the Capulets. Everyone is aware of how it ended, with the deaths of Young Romeo and Juliet. However, few know how it began; with the story of their ancestors Siegfried Capulet and Amelia Montague. These two young nobles were in a similar situation, which left a lasting effect on the city of Verona. It all began in 1492.
1. Act 1 - Premonition

Montagues and Capulets: The Origin of the Feud

 **Act 1 - Premonition**

 **The date is 1492; the place, the fair Italian city of Verona. The wealthiest and most important families in the city, aside from that of the prince, were the Montagues and Capulets. The most well known Montagues were Amelia and Romeo. The most well known Capulets were Siegfried and Juliet. What exactly do these people have in common? Their roles in the centuries long feud between the two families.**

A beautiful young woman ran through the streets of Verona. The people in the streets all greeted her and she greeted them as well. All was good in the city, and everyone was enjoying themselves. She carried a rose in her hands, a large smile on her face. She arrived at a large mansion and looked around the entrance. When she spotted a woman tending to the garden in front, she eagerly approached her.

"Excuse me?" The gardener looked up at her. "Could you plant this for me?"

The gardener looked at it and shook her head. "I'm sorry, milady. It would be better to have it placed in a vase somewhere safe, don't you think?"

The girl looked at it. "You're right. That would be better. Thank you for your advice!" She hurried inside and gave the rose to one of the maids. Afterwards, she began walking through the mansion until she stopped in front of a door. She opened it, and it led to a large room. In the center was a large bed. She ran to it and hopped onto it. She happily giggled and rolled to her side, looking outside of the window.

"Lady Amelia?" A woman stood in the girl's doorway, smiling at her. She appeared to be a servant, dressed in a much more simple dress with an apron. "You appear to be in a good mood, milady. I take it your meeting with Master Siegfried went well?"

The girl rolled over and looked at the woman. She smiled and sat up. "It was wonderful, Cordelia!" She ran to the woman and grasped her hands. "Siegfried gave me a rose today!"

Cordelia stared at the girl. "A... rose?" She meekly smiled. "What color was it, milady?"

Amelia sighed and walked to her bed before sitting down and looking at the ground. "It was just a yellow rose. I asked one of the gardeners to put it with the flowers." She moaned and fell over. "If only it was red! Even if it was pink I'd be happy!"

"Now stop that! You know better than to act so childish, Lady Amelia!"

"You don't know how I feel, Cordelia! I've known Siegfried for so long now. He's much more than a friend to me…"

Cordelia placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's true that you've known Master Siegfried for a long time. Ten years now, I'm sure. Who knows, maybe this is just the beginning." She sat down next to her. "He could very well feel the same about you, but is too nervous to tell you. The rose could be a way to express that without fully confessing his love for you."

Amelia perked up and nodded. "You're right! That might be it!" The girl gave Cordelia a quizzical look. "How come you came to my room, Cordelia?"

She seemed offended. "Can't I just come visit you? I've known you your entire life! We're practically sisters! But no, that's not the reason. Your father wanted to meet with you. I'd imagine that it's something rather important."

"Important?" Amelia stood and slowly walked to the door. "I wonder what it could be about?"

Cordelia stood as well, and smirked.. "You are sixteen years old, Lady Amelia. It could very well be related to marriage."

"You're right, it might be! Maybe father and Lord Capulet have been planning to marry me to Siegfried!" She ran out of her room. Cordelia chuckled, and followed the girl out of the room before closing the door.

* * *

On the other side of Verona stood the house of the Capulets. Behind the mansion stood two young men. one of them was chiseling a statue, hard at work, covered in sweat. The other sat on a nearby stone and watched. He had a somewhat dreamy look in his eye.

The young man with the chisel hammered one final time before wiping sweat from his brow. He lowered his tools and scowled at his friend. "Dear God, Siegfried! We've been out here for an hour now, and yet you've had that look on your face the entire time! What's up with you? Isn't this sweltering heat having an affect on you? You haven't any sweat on you."

He blissfully sighed. "David, my friend, how can something such as the sun's heat affect me when I'm like this?"

David raised a brow. "When you're like what?"

He stood. "When I'm in love of course! The flames of passion burning within my heart strike down any harmful heat from the sun that could make me sweat! You, sir, are a fool who is yet to find his love. That's why you sweat so."

"You've been drinking, haven't you? This isn't the first time you've spouted nonsense, but not like this."

"Drinking? Not I, good sir! What I speak of is true love!" Siegfried looked up at the sky, and appeared to be lost in the clouds. "Ten years I've known her, and only recently have I become aware of my feelings."

"Oh, I get it now! You speak of Amelia, don't you?" David asked. "I don't know any other woman you've known for so long that are nothing more than acquaintances!"

"It's true, dear friend!" He wrapped his arm around David's shoulder. "For so long, Amelia was nothing more than my close friend. But just a short while ago, I began to realize how beautiful she was. I've felt like this in the past, but never this strongly! Her wonderful blue eyes twinkle like the most radiant of lights! Her silky brown hair, soft as the finest clothes in all the house. Nay, all of Verona if not all the world! Her soft skin is absolutely flawless. Her smile would put the sun to shame!"

David chuckled. "You're so crazy about the girl that you're yet to get your arm off of me, being covered in sweat like I am."

"Heh. You're right. My mind goes blank when I think of her." He took his arm off of his sweaty friend. "I gave her a yellow rose today."

"Yellow? You just said you're in love with her and yet you tell me you gave her a yellow rose?"

"I'm waiting a little while longer. If I gave her a pink rose or a red rose, there would be no going back."

"You'd better hurry, friend! It's only a matter of time before you miss your chance. Both of you should have been married by now. I'm sure both your parents and hers will remedy that soon." He placed the tools on the rock Siegfried sat on. "Now, I must go wash off. You must sort your thoughts. Best of luck, Sieg."

Now alone, the young man put a hand on his heart. "What I desire, I will claim. It's only a matter of time before I can call Amelia mine. I must only prepare, to make sure everything is perfect."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Siegfried told David about his love for Amelia. It was the evening, and the two currently stood in the orchard of the Capulets. Amelia stood, petrified. He calmly looked at her, while she stared at the ground, all hope lost. The area was silent, the only sound that of singing birds. After a moment of silence, he caressed her cheek.

"Amelia, are you alright?" He sounded concerned. "What is the matter?"

She gulped. "T-there's something I had to tell you."

"What is it? You seem distressed. Is everything okay at your house?"

She reluctantly shook her head. "N-no, father… he's arranged for me to marry…" She whispered the final word.

"He has; truly?" Siegfried sulked. "I see. Today of all days."

She looked up at him. "What? What was special about today?" She watched on in silence as Siegfried waited over to one of the shrubs and picked a rose up from behind it. She gasped when she saw the bright red petals in the dusk. "Siegfried."

"I wanted to give this to you." He offered it to her and she accepted it. "Even though we've known each other for so long, I've been oblivious to your beauty until now. Never before have I felt this way about a girl. All of them that I've met pale in comparison to you. Even Venus herself would be envious of you." He sighed. "It would appear that I waited to long to tell you of this."

"Siegfried, I feel the same way! I've loved you for as long as I can remember!" She looked down. "I never spoke of it because I was afraid that I could lose you as a friend if things didn't work out between us." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I feel like such as fool, not telling you before! I confided in Cordelia, but neither of us thought to talk to father! And now it's too late!"

He embraced her. "Calm down, Amelia. You are not the only one to blame. I, too, am at fault for not speaking to my own father of the matter." He lifted up her chin. "Even now that I know of your engagement, I can't help but desire your love." He drew her closer, until their lips touched.

When they parted, Amelia smiled at him. "I've wanted to kiss you for so many years now." She clutched his hand. "Thank you for fulfilling my wish."

"I have fulfilled yours," He began. "but will you be gracious enough to fulfill mine, Amelia?" She nodded and kissed him once more. When they parted for the second time, they both had large smiles on their faces. "If only this moment could last forever."

"I agree. Being here with you tonight like this is all I've ever wanted." She nuzzled into his chest.

"Lady! Are you around here? Lady!" Cordelia's voice came calling a distance away. "It's getting late!"

The two youths panicked and Siegfried broke away from Amelia. "I'm sorry! I didn't take the time into consideration!" Siegfried cried. "Go on, I don't want you to get in trouble!"

She began running off, but stopped partway. She looked at the rose, and then Siegfried. "Thank you again. I love you, Siegfried. I don't want to leave, but-"

"-you have to, to avoid making your parents worry. I love you too Amelia." She smiled at her ."My love for you burns with more intensity than the sun itself. Good night, amore mio1."

She smiled as well, but it was a somber smile. "Buona notte, amore mio2. But knowing that we can't be together will be sure to make all of my nights bad. May we meet again soon."

She ran off in order to meet her nurse, leaving a saddened Siegfried alone with his thoughts. He sat on the ground and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

"Father, please! You're overreacting!" Amelia chased after her father who stormed into the mansion. "Please, listen to me!"

He stopped in front of his study and turned towards her. "You're engaged and yet you continue to see that Capulet boy! What would possess you to do such a thing, figlia3?"

"Sieg has been one of my best friends since we were children! Why are you getting angry about it now?!" She shouted.

"That's not what I'm angry about! One of our servants said that he caught you and that- that- that bastardo4 kissing under one of the bridges in the city! You are engaged, Amelia! You cannot show such affection to any other man other than Marcus!"

"You can't control who I love, father! Just because you chose Marcus for me doesn't mean I'm going to automatically fall in love with him!"

"It doesn't matter whether you love him or not! I chose him for you, so you will be with him, and no other man!"

A woman quickly stepped in between the two and glared at Lord Montague. "Enough! Giovanni, you have work to do. I'll talk to Amelia, so don't worry."

"Very well, dear." He opened the door to his study. "You can't be your usual self today. You must be forceful with the girl."

He shut the door and the woman turned to Amelia. "Amelia, darling." She took the girl's hand. "Come with me. So we can speak in private." Lady Montague led Amelia to her room, and closed the door, ensuring that no one could hear them. "Amelia, sweetie, what's going through your head?"

The girl, who was sitting with her mother on a bed, began to cry. "Mama, father doesn't care about me, does he?"

"What?! No, no, no, Amelia, he does!" She hugged her daughter. "You must understand. Your father cares greatly for you, truly he does!"

"If he does, why not call off my engagement with Marcus?!" She continued to weep, damping her mother's dress. "Why is he so determined to marry me to him?"

Lady Montague began stroking her daughter's hair. "Marcus's father once loaned your father some money when he was somewhat poor. He was able to use that money to become a successful banker. This was just a short while before I met him. Your father believes that if it weren't for that, he'd still be some beggar in the streets rather than the lord of House Montague. This is his way of paying the man back. Allowing Marcus to marry into our family will greatly benefit his own."

"So that's it?" She said as she sniffled. "I'm just his way of repaying someone?"

"Don't think about it like that. If people found out that you, an engaged woman, was seeing someone else, you'd be horribly ashamed. That's why he's so adamant about keeping you away from Siegfried."

"I see. If it's to protect me, then… I'll do everything in my power to move on from Sieg." Amelia looked at the ground, still sniffling as her mother comforted her.

* * *

In the plaza of Verona, David sat on the edge of a fountain, Cordelia standing on the other side of it. It was midday, and many other people walked about doing their own things. David sat polishing his rapier, while Cordelia held a basket of groceries.

"So that's it? Lord Montague is really going to send such a letter like that in a few days?" David stopped polishing for a moment. "Truly a shame, it is."

"It is. Lady Amelia is to stay one hundred feet away from House Capulet, and Master Siegfried is to stay one hundred feet away from House Montague. Her mother spoke to her about the matter last month, but it appears that it didn't work."

"What has her father done now?"

"The lady is not allowed to leave the mansion for the rest of the month." Cordelia said. "What will you do? Will you tell Master Siegfried, or will you wait for the letter?"

"If I don't allow Lord Capulet to see the letter, Siegfried won't be punished. If he's punished as well, that might help stop their clandestine meetings."

"I… have a bad feeling about this all, Sir David."

He looked over his shoulder at her. "David is enough. I feel the same. Even if they are punished, something tells me that those children will only get themselves into more trouble as time passes."

Cordelia sighed. "I'm afraid that something was set into motion when Lord Montague decided to choose Marcus before consulting the lady. Something we can't control."

"I pray that's not the case. We must do everything we can to protect them. No matter what our hearts say; no matter how much they protest." He placed the sword into its sheath. "It's our duty."

"It is. I must put aside my feelings and focus only on the lady's well being rather than her emotions."

The two then spoke in unison. "May God grant us the strength to complete this task."

 **Amore mio - My love**

 **Buona notte amore mio -Good night my love**

 **Figlia - Daughter**

 **Bastardo - Bastard**


	2. Act 2 - Escalation

Montagues and Capulets: The Origin of the Feud

 **Act 2: Escalation**

 **The year is 1495. Two years ago, in 1493, Lady Amelia Montague was wed to Count Marcus of Verona. Despite this, and warnings from her parents, she and Siegfried Capulet continued to meet each other. While somewhat frequent, their meeting have become more and more scarce thanks to the actions of David and Cordelia, two individuals loyal to the houses who've sworn to protect the two young nobles by keeping them away from each other. However, the problem is doomed to worsen as time goes on.**

Siegfried stood on his balcony, looking out over Verona. Candles that lit the street made the city little more than trails of light late at night. Siegfried gazed upon those lights, following them down a path that led to the other side of the city, to the Montague's house. He continually did this, until there was a knock at his door. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a woman peeking her head into his room.

"Mother? Is there something amiss?" He walked back into his room. "It's awfully late."

"I'm alright, son. I was worried about you. You cared an awful lot about Amelia, and its been more than two years since the two of you last saw each other."

His mother's words stung. For those two years has he been secretly meeting with her. He had never told anyone of this, except for David. When he disapproved, Siegfried began to hide the meetings even from him.

"I'm fine. I was just admiring the city. It's really wondrous at night, the way the candlelight illuminates the streets. One of these days, I'd like to walk in that. To see them up close."

"As much I'd like to allow that, you'd have to have David or one of the servants accompany you." Lady Capulet kissed her son's forehead. "Good night, my son. You've been working really had with your swordplay. I can't wait to see you practice tomorrow!" She left his room, and Siegfried laid down on his bed.

"It pains me to lie to mother so. Is this weakness? Even though it's wrong, I can't help but think of her, praying for her to be okay. Caring so for a married woman when I'm outside of the family… my conscience continuously tells me to focus on another woman for the good of the house, but my hearts tells me that she's all that matters." He buried his head in his pillow and did his best to go to sleep.

* * *

A tough looking man stood against the wall of Giovanni Montague's study as he worked. The two of them stood in silence. Giovanni busily wrote with a quill pen, but he suddenly stopped and lowered the tool.

He did not face the man as he spoke. "Marcus, is Amelia doing well?"

"She's fine, lord. The girl is still nervous, though. It might be some time before you have the grandchild you so desire."

"What desire do you speak of? Without a grandchild, what will happen to this family when you pass?" Giovanni began writing again. "Nobody is sure of what the future may hold. While you and Amelia may be young, your lives could be ended sooner than you'd like. You need to produce a suitable heir soon before such a thing might happen."

"That is true lord." Marcus looked at the ground. "The girl is very sweet. It's a shame that-"

"That what? You just said everything was fine."

"I have a feeling her heart still doesn't lie with me, while mine does her. Perhaps it's my actions that drive her away? Maybe I should show more of my feelings to her?"

"Do as you please. Do whatever it takes to make her truly yours. I will not have that Capulet boy plague her thoughts any longer than he already has."

Marcus began for the door. "I'll do my best, lord."

Marcus closed the door and Giovanni lowered his quill once again. "Amelia. What is it with that Capulet? He will only cause you misfortune, child. Recognize the potential repercussions of your actions and purge him from your mind before it's too late. And Marcus, the one who is to lead our house to greater heights after my passing. The lack of confidence he holds will only hurt both him and the house. He needs to strengthen himself before it's too late. They could both destroy themselves if immediate action isn't taken. What can I do to prevent the grim future I fear?"

* * *

Montague strolled through the streets of Verona, very pleased. All of his work had been finished early, and he had time to himself. "It's been four months since I spoke to Marcus. He has indeed grown. I feel better knowing that he's my successor. For once, I have time to myself. What a joyous day!"

"Good day to you, Montague!" A man who worked as a banker, like Montague, walked over to him. "You're in quite a good mood. What's the occasion?"

"There is no occasion." He said. "I finally have free time! I'm not overloaded with work."

He cleared his throat. "I'm fortunate to find you in a good mood."

Montague frowned slightly. "Why is that? What do you have to tell me?"

The man nervously chuckled. "I don't know if you've noticed, but your daughter is getting a little... large."

"Why do you say that, sir?!"

"It's true, I swear! You must have been so busy that even you yourself haven't noticed yet!"

Montague began walking faster. "That must be it." The walking turned into a jog. "That has to be it!"

"Ay, Montague, wait!" The man called after him, but Montague was already gone. "I wonder if I shouldn't have spoke."

Montague rushed home and burst through the doors. He was worried, but mostly excited. "Somebody, anybody, fetch me Marcus!" He hurried to his study and waited at his desk. When the door opened and Marcus stepped inside, he stood, placing his hands on the desk. "Marcus, my boy!"

"You called me, lord?" He stopped in front of the desk. "You seem elated. What is the cause?"

He began laughing and walked around the desk before hugging him. "What else! One of the people out on the town said that Amelia was looking a little large. I thought to myself, 'Amelia, large? How could that be? She eats the best of foods!' Then it occurred to me that she must be-" He playfully poked Marcus's chest. "-pregnant, ha! I'm so proud of you!" He hugged Marcus again, who stood, utterly confused.

"Lord, I know not of what you speak." Montague released him. "The only thing Amelia and I have done in our bed is sleep. It would be impossible for her to be pregnant. But what you say about her eating habits is also true."

A grim look appeared on Montague's face. "You say she's not pregnant, but you also say she isn't simply fat. What could it-" He stopped and looked at Marcus. "You don't think that-"

"-It's the Capulet boy? I didn't think of it, lord."

Montague turned and kicked his desk. "That wretched Capulet! Not only does he disgrace my daughter when she's engaged, but also married! Has he no shame?!" He turned to Marcus. "Are you not angry about this?!"

"I am lord. But I will conceal my anger while in your presence."

"Well, get out of here and show the world your anger!" He ordered. "Teach that Capulet what happens to those who dishonors a Montague!"

"Yes, lord." Marcus turned and quickly left. An enraged Giovanni was left and sat at his desk, grumbling.

* * *

Siegfried and David ran through large crowds that had formed in the city. They broke through to find a wounded man on the ground, clutching his side. Looming over him was Marcus, and two other Montagues.

Siegfried hurried to the man. "Are you alright?" He then looked at Marcus. "Are you mad?! What would drive you to do such a thing?"

Marcus pointed his bloodied rapier at Siegfried. "I was simply punishing the servant of a dog that takes those who are already claimed."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Marcus lowered his blade and glared at Siegfried. "What do you think it means, you ignoramus?! Lady Amelia is pregnant now because of you!"

The people in the crowd gasped, while David, utterly dumbstruck, looked at his friend who still held their wounded ally. "What is God's name have you done, Sieg?" He spoke with a very foreboding tone.

"That's not important, David. There are more pressing matters at hand."

"You're certainly right about that." David drew his sword. "I assume that you're ready to face the consequences for your actions, Montague?"

Marcus laughed proudly. "Why should I be afraid of a dog's servant? I am an intelligent man, Capulet. I do not do things unless I'm prepared to face the consequences. What of your master? Will he stand and fight, or cower in a corner like the dog that he is?"

Siegfried called over one of the bystanders and ordered them to tend to the man. He then stood and drew his own sword. "If I am un cane1, Montague, then you are un toro matto2! I am going to destroy you for injuring one of my friends!"

"It's you're fault, boy." Marcus began. "You must know that you can't do as you please without some kind of reaction! I will be your instructor today; to teach you what happens to boys that toy with what doesn't belong to them!"

* * *

Lord Capulet sat in his house, drinking tea with another man. Judging by his attire, he was a high ranking member of society, just like Capulet. Lady Capulet was with them as well, listening quietly to their conversation.

"Leonardo, friend, you must be calm." Said the second man. "Siegfried is only twenty-one years old. He's still young."

Lord Capulet sighed before he took a sip of his tea. "Levant, I was not like this when I was his age. I assume you weren't either."

"Good heavens, no!" He exclaimed. "As Prince of Verona, it would ruin my family if I did such things!"

Capulet began rubbing his temples. "The poor boy has never been like this before. Of all the girls he could be obsessing over, why must she be married? Damn Montague. If he had spoken to me about marrying her to Siegfried rather than that stranger, all would be well right now."

"That's true, dear." Lady Capulet walked over to him. "I was thinking of speaking to his wife about the matter, but I fear it won't end well. What do you think?"

"I feel the same. There's no way that Gio-" He stopped speaking when someone carried in an injured man. He and Levant instantly stood up, but Levant was first to speak.

"What on Earth happened?!" He worriedly asked. "Are you alright, man?"

The injured man nodded. "I'll survive, prince. Marcus of House Montague ambushed me in the streets."

Lady Capulet gasped. "Why would he do such a thing? Marcus always seemed like an excellent young man."

"He said that he was punishing me for Master Siegfried's actions." He began coughing profusely after speaking.

"For God's sake, get the man to a bed!" Ordered Lord Capulet. Once two servants took the man, he approached the person who brought him in. "What has Siegfried done to provoke Marcus?"

"According to him, Lady Amelia is pregnant, milord." The man avoided eye contact with Capulet.

"What?! The boy has gone too far!" He began marching towards the door, when Levant grabbed his shoulder.

"At ease, friend!" He pushed him back. "I'll go see what is happening. You wait for Siegfried to return."

He left the room and Capulet sat down. After a moment of silent, he furiously swept the tea cups and coasters off of the table and stood up, swearing in Italian. He began stomping around the room, his wife and the man standing as they watched.

"Please, call someone to clean up the mess." Lady Capulet politely asked. "And don't worry about him. He'll calm down soon, I'm sure of it."

"Yes, lady. I'll be back in a moment." He left the two alone, and Lady Capulet approached her husband, hoping to calm him down.

* * *

Some time had passed. In the house of the Capulets, David, Levant, and Lady Capulet watched as Siegfried landed on the ground with a thud, having just been slapped by his father. The boy sat up and rubbed his cheek, looking up at his father. His expression was a mix of regret and anger. He stood up, only to be slapped again. His mother looked away, fighting back tears. Levant put a friendly hand on her shoulder. Siegfried stood up once more, and was met with a third slap.

When he stood once more and his father raised his hand, the vocal silence in the room was broken. "Enough, Leonardo!" Levant screamed. "No matter how much you hit the boy, there's nothing you can do to reverse his actions!"

"I'm sorry, lord, but the prince is right." David added. "Amelia is pregnant with Siegfried's child and nothing we do can change that."

Capulet clenched his fist and looked at his son. The boy avoided looking back at him. He then looked at his wife, and sighed. "What you say is true. Siegfried," He looked at his son once more. "You are not allowed to interact with any woman without my permission. The only exceptions to this rule the the maids and your mother. Do you understand?" When he didn't answer, Capulet grabbed him by his collar. "Do you understand?" His tone was much more stern the second time.

"Yes, father." When he was released he asked, "Do you intend to have a servant follow me wherever I go from now on; as if I were a child?"

"Not at all. If the pain of being slapped was unpleasant, then you'll be smart enough to avoid doing things that would lead to such a conclusion." He sat down. "To your room for the rest of the day."

Siegfried left as soon as a maid arrived to clean the mess like Lady Capulet asked. David walked by her, and Levant did as well. He glanced back at Capulet before departing, and Lady Capulet joined her husband at the table. The two sat in silence.

* * *

Giovanni Montague sat in his study in silence. He looked at the door, his fingers intertwined. His clock ticked, and occasionally, he would look at it. One of those instances caused him to stand up in shock.

"Good God! It's already three hours past midday! He began running around his desk when the door opened. Amelia walked in, and he sighed in relief. He looked at his daughter, particularly her stomach, which had grown much larger than when he first realized she was pregnant. "Amelia, there you are? How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, father." She said with a giggle. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, daughter?" He lovingly asked. "Anything for you."

"You've changed father. When you first found out I was pregnant, you were indignant. But now, you are elated!"

He felt the girl's stomach. "Seeing you so happy made me realize something, Amelia. I was always worried about who would take over once Marcus was gone. Your pregnancy did indeed make me happy, but for the wrong reasons. Now I know that my daughter's happiness is truly what matters. But anyway, what was it that you wanted to ask?"

She happily clasped her hands together. "To celebrate the baby's birth, I was thinking that we should throw a party! What do you think?"

"That's a fantastic idea!" He exclaimed. "I'll begin plan-"

"And I want it to be a masquerade ball!"

Giovanni gave her a skeptical look. "Very well then, I assume. It'll be a masquerade ball. I'll get right on it."

Marcus walked through the open door, holding onto his shoulder, a bloodied rapier in his hand. "Am I interrupting, lord?"

The two of them looked at him with great concern. "Marcus! Are you okay?" Amelia asked. "It wasn't a Capulet, was it?"

Giovanni sighed. "Maybe I overreacted four months ago. When I gave Marcus permission to punish a Capulet for Siegfried's actions, it began conflicts back and forth. Your shoulder, how is it?"

"I'll survive. Our next action, lord?" He was panting heavily as he spoke.

" let it go for now. Get yourself bandaged up and into bed."

"Very well. Amelia, could you help me, please?" She walked over to him and helped him stand better before the two of them exited.

"Despite the fact that they're married, she merely stood next to me when he entered rather than rush to his side. A masquerade ball? Why does it have to be so specific?" He returned to his desk. "Ah, well, the girl appears to be fine." He picked up his quill pen. "Now, I must begin working on that list of baby names that Marcus requested." He picked up a piece of paper and began writing.

* * *

Siegfried stood down the road from the Montague's house. People were walking down the road to the house, while he simply stood. He smirked and began walking down the road. When he reached the entrance, he greeted one of the servants, and continued on his wall. He soon found himself in the ballroom. It was full of masked men and women, some were sitting and chatting, while many of them were dancing to the music played by a group of minstrels.

"Easy enough. I wonder what I'm to do this evening." He found a free seat and sat down. "Perhaps I'll attempt to interact with some of the other guests, make a new friend or two." He saw a hallway, which no one was paying attention to. "Or maybe…" He snuck towards it. "I'll pay a visit to Amelia."

"Non cosí veloce3!" A man grabbed his arm. "Listen, Sieg." He pulled his closer, to whisper in his ear. "You shouldn't be here, and neither should I. We are getting out of here as quickly as possible."

Clearing being able to hear his voice, Siegfried realized it was David. He pulled away. "Calmati4! I'll be done in a few minutes, and then we can go, alright?"

David grabbed him again. "I don't care how long you say it will take! We are leaving this instant! Your parents think that we're out shopping right now! What do you think will happen once we're gone for more than an hour?!"

Siegfried pushed him aside. "If you want to drag me home so badly," He began running down the hallway. "then come and catch me!"

In the back of the house, Amelia sat in a room next to her own. The room was a nursery. In her arms was a baby boy who she cuddled. Cordelia sat next to her, happily looking on.

"Oh, Jason!" Amelia held up the boy. "I've never been happier than now!" The boy happily cooed, and his mother hugged him. "I'm so sure that you'll grow to be a great man! You'll lead House Montague to the even greater glory!"

"The party has started, Lady Amelia. If you'd like to attend, I'll watch the boy." She reached to take him, but Amelia pulled back, causing Cordelia to giggle. "You're quite attached to him, aren't you?"

"My mother raised me, and I turned out fine. I want him to turn out the same!" She spoke proudly.

"Save for the unfaithfulness, that is." Cordelia bluntly stated. "That wasn't something your mother anticipated."

Amelia placed Jason in his cradle and placed her hands on her hips. "Did you really have to bring that up?! That's in the past, now!"

"True. But it's still true. Would you deny that your actions were what led to the skirmishes between our house and that of Capulet?"

Amelia looked down at Jason. "I can't deny that. After all… my unfaithfulness to Marcus is the only reason Jason is with us."

"Do not feel too bad about it. The house now has an heir, whether it be Marcus's child or not. And you're a mother now like you've always wanted to be!" Cordelia joined her in watching the child. He smiled up at them. "He's so precious!"

"I know! I'll do everything in my power to help him grow to be great." Amelia announced.

"I'll help you in anyway I can, Lady Amelia." Jason began to cry. "Oh? He must be hungry. I'll go fetch his milk bottle. Try to calm him down a bit."

Cordelia left the room and Amelia stroked the child's head. "Sweet Jason. If only you could meet your father. While you might see him in the city one day, he'll be nothing more than a stranger to you."

"It truly is a shame."

Amelia gasped and turned to see Siegfried in the doorway, holding his mask and panting. "Sieg!" She ran to him and the two embraced. "I missed you so much! What are you doing here?"

"I simply had to see you again, Amelia! I must thank you for this; requesting that the ball require masks."

"You're welcome. It's been far too long since we were alone like this."

He let her go, and began walking towards the back of the room. "Only, we're not alone." He looked at the boy in the cradle, and smiled. "So, here he is. Yo- our child." Siegfried held out his hand, and Jason grabbed onto it.

"He looks a bit like you, doesn't he, Sieg?" She picked him up. "It warmed my heart when I realized it."

A somber look crossed his face. "Sadly, I cannot stay long. David followed me here and is looking for me."

"Cordelia just left to fetch Jason's milk bottle. She should be back soon."

Siegfried kissed Amelia and then Jason's forehead. "Arrivederci, figlio. Possiamo incontrare di nuovo5." He kissed Amelia one more time before slipping the mask back on. He looked at Amelia once more, smiling at her. He snuck out of the room, only to bump into Cordelia. "Merda6!"

"That voice! What exactly are you doing here?" She sternly asked. Amelia set Jason back in his cradle. "I'd advise that you leave before someone else sees you!"

"You were lucky." David joined the two. "If anyone other than Cordelia had seen you, we'd be in even more trouble than we're already in! Let's go!"

"Hold for a moment. Let us go out the window." Siegfried suggested. "So that no one will get suspicious if we come out of the hallway. After all, the guests were supposed to stay away from it."

"Fine then." David hurried into the room and opened Amelia's window. "I apologize for him, Lady Amelia. May you and the boy have good health!" He leaped out and stood, waiting down below.

Siegfried quickly kissed Amelia once more, and Cordelia began to shoo him away. "Enjoy the party!" He leaped out as well, and the two began running, Amelia waving to them.

Cordelia looked down at Jason. "You poor child. While your mother may be a good person, she can be a fool at times. Or a lot of times." She spoke sarcastically. "Now, let's get you the milk you were whining for."

"Not without me!" Amelia ran to the two to aid Cordelia.

* * *

Like they had been doing for two years, David and Cordelia met in the city. The two were at a produce stand, making it seem as if they were shopping.

"What say you?" David asked. "Do you think things will improve anytime soon?"

"Perhaps. The skirmishes have been dwindling a bit. It might be a sign of good things to come." She carefully inspected a carrot. "Did you inform Lord Capulet of Siegfried's visit to the party?"

"Of course. Gave the boy hell he did. As far as I know, Sieg hasn't left the house at all after sundown since then."

"Do you still feel as though there is more to come?"

"The climax is soon to come. The finale is drawing closer with each passing day; with each passing breath, even."

"How will our story end? A tragedy, or a comedy?"

He chuckled. "If it's a comedy, who's to be married at the end? Anyway, I'm not sure. It's our duty to write our own destinies. Whether we mourn or rejoice is entirely up to us." He tossed an apple up into the air. "The world is our page. Each and every word we write will change the course of the story."

"Exactly. We have a lot of work to do before this book is finished." She stated. "A lot of effort must be put into it. I'm willing to give it my all. I assume you are as well."

"I am. While the rising action foresee a tragedy, the resolution will be joyous for all. I swear it."

 **A dog**

 **A mad bull**

 **Not so Fast**

 **Calm Down**

 **Good night, son. May we meet again.**

 **Crap**


	3. Act 3 - Repercussions

Montagues and Capulets: The Origin of the Feud

 **Act 3: Repercussions**

 **The city of Verona was completely and utterly shocked when news began to spread that Lady Amelia Montague, wife to Count Marcus was pregnant with the child of Siegfried Capulet. The attack on a man loyal to the Capulets by Marcus led to more and more skirmishes in the streets. Thanks to the valiant efforts of Prince Levant, things began to calm down. Shortly after the child was born, a boy given the name Jason, a masquerade ball was thrown to honor his birth. On that day, Siegfried visited Amelia once more. After that, the two stopped their meetings, save for one instance.**

A tall cake stood on the table in the Montague's dining hall. Jason sat in a high chair next to the table, reaching out for the cake. Amelia sat next to Marcus, and the two were smiling. With them was Lord and Lady Montague, Cordelia, and several of the other servants.

Montague stood and held up a glass of wine. "Salutations, everyone! You are all here today because of the work you have down for and the loyalty you have shown to the the Montague family. On this glorious day of February 1st , one year ago in 1496, my grandson, Jason Montague was born!" There was a round of applause. "With great honor, I say that the boy is now one year old! He has shown great promise already, and may he continue to do so, continuing to grow throughout all of his years. Cordelia, as the best friend of his mother, would you do the honor of cutting the cake?"

Cordelia happily nodded and took a plate and a knife. She cut a moderately sized piece and placed it on the plate before passing it over to Jason. "Happy birthday, young master! I hope you enjoy the cake; the others and I worked hard on it!" He giggled and began shoveling the cake into his mouth. "Now, everyone, if you'd like, you can help yourself to cake now, or you can save it for later. We'll have a meal brought in just a moment!"

Some of the attendees left their seats to get cake, while others sat and spoke amongst themselves. Amelia looked at them as they did so, until her eyes stopped on Jason, putting a wide smile on her face.

"You're doing well." Marcus said. "My mother rarely paid attention to me when I was a baby. Even with everything you must do, you still make time for him, just as your mother did for you." He had on a bittersweet smile. "I envy him."

Amelia placed her hand on his. "I'll be by your side whenever you need someone. Don't hesitate to speak to me about anything."

"I must thank you for the offer. I wonder if I will be as good a parent as you." He looked down at the table.

"Believe in yourself, Marcus. If you try hard enough, you'll reach your goal. Even if you're a little uncomfortable with it, it'll only strengthen you!"

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I'll be getting myself some cake." He left his chair and walked towards the large confection.

Amelia looked over at her mother. "Mother, is it true that it's… inappropriate for a noblewoman to raise her own child?"

"To be frank, yes. My mother was like that. I hated the thought that one of the servants was more like a mother to me than the person whose womb I was formed within. That's why I played such a large part in your upbringing."

"So you didn't care what others said about you?" Amelia looked over at Jason. "I'll try to be like that too, then."

"That's the spirit! Do all you can to give Jason as normal a life as possible!" After hearing her mother's encouraging words, Amelia got up to tend to the birthday boy, and the party went on smoothly.

* * *

Siegfried looked over his balcony into the city. He watched as people, who appeared as specks in the distance, went about their days. He left the balcony and sat on his bed, looking at his feet. "I feel… confused. As much as I try to forget about Amelia and focus on her, my mind always returns to Amelia. What must I do to fix this?!"

"Siegfried? Are you there?"

The young man grabbed a book from his desk, and quickly opened it to mark a page with his finger. He opened the door, and waiting for him was a young woman, smiling tenderly. "Ah, Hermione! What brings you to my quarters?"

"I hope I am not bothering you, master. There are minstrels performing downstairs. I was hoping that you'd like to dance with me."

"Of course. I'll be right with you."

"What about your book?"

He looked at it before throwing it on his bed. "I was never much of a reader anyway." He held out his hand. "Let's be on our way."

She took his hand, and the two headed to the main room of the house. Several of the servants were dancing together. Lord Capulet was speaking with Prince Levant, so David was dancing with Lady Capulet in his stead. Siegfried led her to the center of the room, and the two began dancing.

"Ah," Levant chuckled and pointed at the two. "look at that. Beautiful, isn't it?"

Capulet laughed. "It truly is. It would appear that he's finally gotten over Amelia. Only took about four years."

"You cannot rest, yet, Leonardo." Levant had a serious look on his face. "Simply because he's moved on doesn't mean the problem between you and Montague is fixed. You must end it another way."

"What do you suggest I do? I cannot think of anything."

"Let us save that conversation for another hour, maybe another day." Levant stood from his chair. "I'm going to dance. You can think while you wait here."

"It would appear that the end is drawing near." Said Lady Capulet as she danced. "What do you think, David?"

"I'm sure that once Sieg and Hermione are married, things will calm down a bit between us and the Montagues. It's sure to take some time, but things will be fixed eventually."

She smiled. "I feel like it would take a lot to ruin my mood right now!"

David smirked. "I feel the same. I hope things remain this smooth for a while."

Several hours later, Capulet stood in the main room with a glass of wine. Levant stood with him. "That's quite the request, Levant."

"It's the most effective way to end this, is it not?" He stepped closer to him. "Challenge Montague to a duel!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? One of us is going to die if I go through with that!"

"And what would be a better way to show the two sides that they should stop than that?" He firmly asked. "There have been no deaths because of all of the skirmishes this last year. When there finally is one, people will realize how foolish it would be to continue with this cycle of retaliation."

Capulet pondered the prince's words. "You have a point. This all began because of how Montague reacted when he found out Amelia was pregnant. He must be punished for his actions."

Levant nodded. "Exactly. To be entirely fair, you must be punished as well."

"In that case, whoever wins the duel will be punished by the law for disrupting the peace. Leave me, Levant. I must rest. I'll think about this... duel tomorrow."

"Good. Remember, this is for the good of your family, and all of Verona." Levant patted Capulet on the back and left the house, leaving the man alone. He looked down at his nearly full glass and quickly emptied it before walking to his own study to think.

* * *

Siegfried and Hermione walked through the city. The two had agreed to meet for a clandestine luncheon with Marcus and Amelia. David was accompanying them. A secret garden that belong to the Montagues, which was located on the outskirts of the city, was their destination. They soon reached in. In the well kept garden was a single table, and two benches. Amelia and Cordelia were playing with Jason, while Marcus stood off to the side, looking at a pocket watch.

Siegfried walked over to him, rather than the table. "Good afternoon, Marcus. How are you today?"

He closed the watch and put it away. "I'm doing quite well. What about you?"

"I'm quite alright." He held out his hand, and Marcus shook it. "I'm looking forward to working with you once we're both the heads of our houses."

"Same I as. However, there is something I must address."

"Oh? What is that?"

"Two months ago, you met with Amelia." Marcus's word caused Siegfried's expression to change from delighted to annoyed. "That look on your face appears to confirm my suspicion."

"Yes, but why adress it now, when we're trying to enjoy ourselves?" He spoke in a whisper.

"That is not important. I was hoping that you'd be fine with settling this at a later date, like men." Marcus held his hand out. "What do you say?"

"I will." Siegfried shook it once more. "You will have to inform me of your plans later though." He turned around, a grin on his face. "Now, let's not keep our friends waiting."

"He's absolutely darling!" Hermione played with Jason as Amelia watched. David and Cordelia was talking.

"Nice of you two to join us!" David teased as the two sat. "Now, shall we begin to eat? Considering that's what we're here to do." Cordelia raised a basket onto the table, and began taking food out of it, placing it in front of everyone. As the group ate, they all joked around and chatted about their days. Occasionally, Marcus and Siegfried would trade glances. Aside from that, the lunch went very well.

After a time, Marcus took out his watch. "It's getting late." He stood. "Cordelia, Amelia, let us be on our way. Siegfried, David, Hermione, it was nice dining with you all." Cordelia rounded up all of the dishes, while Amelia carried Jason. The other three got up, and they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Marcus stood in Montague's study, leaning against the wall once more. "So, the day is drawing near."

Giovanni sat at his desk, writing. "It is. What about you? You say that the Capulet boy was with Amelia again."

"He was. I witnessed them kissing while I was on a walk two months ago. I was planning to do the same as you and Capulet, lord."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He looked back at him. "You are my successor, Marcus."

"I know that. I will be victorious, lord." He stood up straight. "I hear footsteps; it's time for you to support your decision. Good luck." He began walking to the door, and as he was part way there, Amelia bursted in. He exited, and the father and daughter stood across from each other.

Amelia stared at her father, breathing heavily. "Father, say it isn't so! You're not going to duel Lord Capulet, are you?"

"I'm sorry Amelia, but I am." He began walking to her. "I know that you're upset, but-"

"But what?!" She began to cry. "Do you really intend to risk your life, father?"

"I'm sorry. There's no other choice."

"What do you mean by that?! You and Capulet could simply sit down and talk about it!"

"It's not that simple!" He yelled. "Do you really think that us talking will calm the nerves of all of our servants who are all furious because of the past year's event? We want peace, so something just as valuable as peace must be lost in order to acquire it."

She sniffled. "You and your stupid ideologies."

"I say that peace is as valuable as my life and Capulet's life. One must go before peace comes."

"Do you really believe that? I say that your lives are more valuable! Much more valuable!" She hugged her father. "Please! Don't do it! Just stay home that day!"

"As much as I'd like to, I have a feeling that Capulet will no longer attempt to settle things peacefully. If he's resorting to a duel, then I'm sure he believes there is nothing else that could fix this." His daughter continued to weep. "You have more important things to worry about than me. Like Jason. How do you plan to raise him when you're worried about me?"

"Promise to come back safe, father."

He smiled at her. "I promise. I still have many years left in me, and a lot of things to do. I won't let all of that potential go to waste." Amelia continued to cry, and Montague comforted her.

* * *

A few days later, Marcus stood in the courtyard of the house, practicing on a dummy. It was covered in scratches from his attacks, and with a final strike, he decapitated it. As it's head flew through the air and landed on the ground, he growled, and stabbed the dummy one final time.

"You seem angry." Lady Montague stood right on the back porch. "I didn't expect you to be so fired up about practice."

"What are you talking about?" The woman walked over to a rock and gently sat down. He let go of the rapier, leaving it in the dummy and turned to her. "I'd appreciate it if you answered my question."

"I know you sent a writ of challenge to Siegfried. You're only practicing, and yet it's as if it's actually him there, judging by how angry you were."

"Can you blame me for hating the man?"

"Not at all. But you're being foolish. You're to rule the house once Giovanni is gone. Not only that, it's your duty to look after Amelia and Jason." Lady Montague looked at him coldly. "You understand that, right?"

"I do. I will not lose. That's why I sent the writ in the first place. If I wasn't confident I would have stayed quiet."

"Even if you win, what then?" She got off of the rock and approached him. "Amelia will have to live knowing that her husband killed the love of her life. If he's told the truth, Jason will live knowing you killed his true father. If he isn't, he'll be living with someone who's killed a man."

"The Capulet boy brought this upon herself. If he had left Amelia alone when we were engaged, all would be well right now."

Lady Montague sighed disapprovingly. "It's an honor thing, then? Not to end this little feud?"

"Of course it is!" He exclaimed. "Lord Montague is dueling to end this feud. _I_ am dueling to regain my honor. For three years have I let this cur fool around with Amelia! I'm done standing in the background. I'm going to take action!"

"That makes sense, yes. But is your honor worth losing the respect of your family, or worse, your life?"

"Without his honor, a man is nothing more than a dog! I am not a dog!"

"Very well. I can only pray that your duel ends in a stalemate, then; so that you both may survive. I still believe that you're a fool."

He grumbled as she returned inside. "Think me a fool if you will." He pulled his rapier out of the dummy and slashed it in two. "Soon, I will right my wrong. What's come about because I didn't enforce my title as her husband will be undone, and I will proudly hold my head high again."

* * *

"Sieg!" David rushed into Siegfried's room. "What in God's name are you thinking?!"

Siegfried innocently looked at his friend. He held a tan hooded cloak. "What do you speak of, David?" He chuckled and held up the cloak. "I just want to go for a walk."

"That's not it!" David held up a letter. "This is what I speak of!"

Siegfried's friendly look suddenly darkened. "Where did you get that?"

"The ring I lent you. I came in here to find it yesterday, and instead, I found this." He drew closer to his friend. "What are you thinking, accepting to duel him?"

"I'm going to settle things." He said, nonchalantly.

"Settle things? In a way that could lead to your death?"

Siegfried put on the cloak. "I'll be fine. You know how good of a swordsman I am."

"I doesn't matter how good of a swordsman you are! Marcus is just as powerful, if not more than you! He even defeated Montague, who is much more skilled than you!"

"We both know that was a fluke!" He retorted. "It means nothing!"

"Well, would you doubt that the man knows how to use a sword then?" David asked. "If you would, then you're crazier than I thought you were!"

"The man can use a sword, I admit! But I'm nothing to laugh at; we're equally matched."

"If you're equally matched, then there's still a good chance that you'll die out there." David blocked Siegfried's door. "As such I cannot allow you to leave! You can try and jump off your balcony to escape, but you'd likely hurt yourself."

"David, move! I need to do this!"

"No you don't! What you need to do is realize the foolishness what you're about to do!"

"Do you have any idea what I have to gain from this?!"

David stomped forward. "What, your chance to rightfully claim Amelia as your own?! That's not something to risk your life over!"

"You dolt! What if Hermione was married to a horrid excuse for a man? What would you do?!"

David scowled at Siegfried. "I would fight for her. But only to save her. Letting Amelia stay with Marcus isn't going to hurt her! He's a good husband."

"The point I was trying to make was that while we have different reasons, you'd resort to dueling as well."

"Well, you're reason is absolutely idiotic!" David remained close to the door, but drew ever closer. "Fighting for a woman to save her and because you don't have the willpower to move on are two completely different things! One is justifiable, the other isn't!"

"What are you trying to say about the last four years of my life then, David?! That they were a waste or something?"

David nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Rather than causing Amelia, yourself, your parents, and everyone in between pain, you could have simply given your heart to another girl. Everyone would be better off."

"What makes you say that?! Do you really think it's that easy? Giving up on someone that you love?"

"Of course not, but when refusing to do so can potentially danger others, you have to find the strength to move on."

"And if one doesn't possess such strength?"

"Then they make stupid mistakes." David sternly replied. "Just as you have."

"I'm not going to stand here and let you insult me! Out of my way!"

Siegfried tried to run past him, but David stopped him and grabbed him by his collar, lifting him up. "I'm trying to protect you. While you think that all will be fixed if you do this, you'll only hurt yourself more, Sieg."

Siegfried broke free of his grasp and threw himself back. "Protect me?! I don't need to be protected!"

He rushed David once more. David tackled him and the two fell over. They wrestled, and Siegfried kicked him off. David got up to restrain Siegfried once more, but stopped dead in his tracks. He had his best friend's sword pointed at his throat.

"You're that determined?" He asked, quietly. "That you'd turn your blade on me? The man who's been with you most of your life? Who's practically a brother to you? I've always been there for you, Sieg. Does all of that time mean nothing compared to the four years you've loved Amelia?" Siegfried had an unyielding look on his face, and said no words. "Fine then. Go on if you want. Just remember who tried to save you. But, tell me, what of Hermione?"

"For the good of the house. We need and heir as well, after all. Give me your sword." David took off his belt and handed it over. Siegfried sheathed his sword and fastened the belt on his other side.

He left his room, leaving David alone. "Idiot was so blinded by rage that he didn't realize she was there." David walked outside to see Hermione standing next to the door, crying. Siegfried was walking in the direction opposite to her. "Lady Hermione, I'm sorry that you had to hear that. Are you alright?"

She meekly nodded, and David placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I wish I had realized this earlier. That he still loved her. If there's anything I can do, just ask." He led her downstairs to try and help her. All the while, he thought about how Siegfried was marching to what could very well be his death.

* * *

Snow was falling that day. As Siegfried approached the secret garden, the ground became blanketed with snow. He saw a cloaked figure standing in the garden, waiting. Siegfried stopped in the middle of the garden, looking at the figure.

"Marcus." The man turned, and Siegfried took a deep breath. "I came. I'm sure you expected me to flee, but I didn't."

"I'm glad. At least now I wouldn't have stood out in the snow for nothing."

"Today, our fathers fight to end this year long feud." Siegfried noted.

"Today, you and I fight to settle who will have the hand of Amelia Montague, which began the feud in the first place."

"I fight for love, and you for honor." Siegfried took off the hood. "Shall we begin?"

Marcus did the same. "The sooner we begin, the sooner I can return home to my wife." He drew his own blade. "En garde!"

Siegfried drew his blade, as well as David's. "Likewise; en garde!"

With those two simple words, the duel that would change Verona's history began.

* * *

Amelia stood in the secret garden, looking up at the sky. She stood alone, waiting for something. She heard the sound of rustling brush, and turned around. Siegfried emerged, dressed in a more regal fashion than he had previously. He joined her in admiring the greenery.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" She asked.

"It certainly is." Siegfried caressed her cheek. "Just as you are."

"It's been awhile since we've had time alone like this." She grasped his hand. "What is it, love? We could have met somewhere less…"

"Hidden? Maybe so, but what I have to say is too important to say anywhere."

"What is it, then?"

He kissed her before he answered her question. "I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you, Amelia. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"What does that mean?" She looked at him with great concern. "Are you alright?"

Siegfried clutched his stomach. "My wound from my duel with Marcus is more severe than I anticipated. I fear that I am not long for this world, Amelia."

"What?! No, you can't be!" She began to cry. "Love overcomes all trials, Sieg! Even with everything that's happened these past four years, we're still okay!"

"That may be true, but none of the others trials our love had to overcome involved me suffering stab wounds to vital organs." He spoke almost as if he were joking. "If I am to pass soon, I want you to know that I won't be able to rest easy if you are sad."

"I-I already lost father and Marcus! I can't lose you too!" She was crying more now.

"I know. If I could, I would heal these wounds completely at this very instant, but there's nothing more that I or any physician can do." He kissed her forehead. "Be sure to smile always. For the town's sake, your family's sake, my sake, and most importantly, your own." He began cradling her. "I want to stay here with you longer…"

"I do too. If you really are as hurt as you say, you shouldn't be out for too long." She began leading him out of the garden. "I'll take you home."

"Are you sure, Amelia?"

"If it's for your health, I'm fine with being away from you, even if it's been a while."

He laughed. "I'm fortunate to have fallen in love with someone such as you. Never did I think that the future would hold this in store for us."

"I didn't either. I was hoping that we'd be able to live together and be happy, but I was a fool to think it that easy."

"All we can do is pray for beneficial results; that our actions will pay off in the end."

* * *

Cordelia and David met in Verona once more. However, unlike all of the other times, where they met in the square and made it seem as if they were alone, they were now in the cemetery, and were not hiding the fact they were together. The two were both in black mourning garb. Cordelia was weeping, While David looked at the graves in front of them.

"Giovanni Montague and Leonardo Capulet. Two great men who led their houses skillfully. Lost because of stubbornness. If the two had attempted to peacefully settle things, all would be good." David turned his gaze from the graves of those two men to another pair. "Marcus Montague and Siegfried Capulet were their successors. These two young men showed great promise. One was the husband, and the other the lover."

"Of Amelia Montague." Cordelia eyed the grave of her good friend. "A poor young woman caught in the middle of this tragedy. All too quickly, she lost each of the men most important to her in life. First her husband, then her father, and finally her lover. It was simply too much for the girl. Left all alone is her son, Jason."

"Our story ended in a tragedy." David sorrowfully said. "The words we wrote were flawed. They did not wield enough power to change the course of the story."

"We are to blame. We didn't act enough, and thus we paid the price."

He looked at Siegfried's grave once more. "Before he left us, he made sure to marry Hermione and get her pregnant. This protects the house from falling into the hands of the current generation's branch family. However, we must wait for the child to grow. And pray that he wishes to make peace, just like Siegfried."

"We too, must wait for young master Jason to grow as well." She looked at David. "Please, look after Hermione and her child."

"I ask of you to watch over Jason then." He began walking away from the graves. "Don't stay too long." He left her alone, the woman alone with her thoughts.


	4. Act 4 - Epilogue

**Montagues and Capulets: The Origin of the Feud**

 **Act 4: Epilogue**

In modern day Verona, a bespectacled teenage boy walked through a large library. A multitude of books were sprawled on a table near one of the bookshelves. A girl sat on one of the chairs in the library, using a nearby chair as a footrest.

"Absolutely fantastic!" Exclaimed the boy. "I would have never expected that!"

The girl looked over at him. "What weren't you expecting?"

"Oh, come on!" He groaned. "Weren't you paying any attention, Rosaline?!" He walked over to her. "What was on your mind anyway?"

"What I was going to do with my friends over the weekend, duh." She took her feet off of the second chair. "Why do you think I'd care about this?"

"Because you followed me to the archive?"

"Oh please!" She scoffed. "Mom and dad are at work, Duncan is doing something stupid in the city, and I'm not allowed to be home alone! What else was I supposed to do?"

He placed the book on his table and picked another one off of the bookshelf. "Hang out with your friends?"

"That was a rhetorical question!" She reclined in the chair. "What were you blabbing on about any, Ben?"

"How the feud between the Montagues and Capulets started. It's just so interesting!" He eagerly flipped through the book he picked up. "You're a Montague, Rosaline! Don't you care about your own family history?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. It doesn't really affect me, so why should I care?" She looked at her phone and gasped. "We have a history test tomorrow?!"

Ben nodded, unamused. "Yes, I've been reminding you since last week."

She launched herself off of the chair and landed at his side. "What is it on?!"

"To be specific, it's art history that the test will be on. The feud between the Capulets and the Montagues inspired several plays. There might be stuff such as that on the test. Otherwise, you should prepare to see famous works of arts from throughout history."

"Could you help me?" She asked. "I can't fail this test, you know that!"

Ben smirked at her deviously. "I am aware that you won't get the new phone you've been asking for if you fail history. But, why should I help you?"

The girl looked crushed. "Because we're cousins! Please!"

"I don't have the same phone as my friends and I'm just fine." He said. "Why must you replace your current phone? It's perfectly fine."

"That's you, Ben! I can't stand the fact that my phone is outdated compared to theirs!"

He closed his book. "On one condition: You help me put the books away when we leave."

Rosaline's expression brightened, but quickly grew sorrowful. "But there's so many of them! Is there anything else I could do?"

"Actually, one of my friends ha-"

"No, no, stop!" She grumbled and kicked one of the books. "I'll help you with the stupid books."

"Good." He placed the book back on the shelf. "Let's get started then." She began stacking books as well. "I have a feeling that Signora1 Russo is going to put something relating to our family as a 'treat' for us."

"Could you give me a recap of the feud's beginning, then?"

"It all began in 1492 when Siegfried Capulet became romantically involved with Amelia Montague. The two had known each other since they were children, so one would think that all was well. However, she was engaged at the time. Both of their parents forbid them from meeting, but they continued to in secret. Amelia was married to her fiance, Marcus, in 1493. In 1495 Lord Giovanni Montague learned that his daughter was pregnant, only with Siegfried's child rather than Marcus's."

"Whoa!" Rosaline interjected. "It's bad enough for a guy to knock up a married woman now, but what was it like back then?"

Ben laughed. "Now you're interested. Naturally, Marcus was angry, and he assaulted a Capulet in the street. That started the feud. In March of 1496, to celebrate the birth of Jason Giovanni Montague, a masquerade ball was held. Siegfried snuck in to see Amelia."

"What?" Rosaline stopped putting the books away. "How'd he get in? Wouldn't he be, like, closely monitored after that?"

"He was. His best friend, David, followed him. For a year, the feud continued, until Lord Capulet challenged Montague to a duel. Marcus liked the idea, and challenged Siegfried to a duel in order to punish him for continuously seeing his wife."

Rosaline sat back down in her chair. "A duel? Weren't duels to the death back then or something?"

Ben leaned on the table. "They were. Capulet was killed in his duel, and Marcus his. While Montague and Siegfried reigned victorious, the two were mortally wounded. Before he passed, Siegfried met with Amelia one final time. After he died, Amelia was overcome with grief after losing her husband, her father and him, so she took her own life. David and Cordelia, one of Amelia's nurses and her best friend, both did their best to protect Amelia and Siegfried from themselves, but failed. Montague's brother took over while Jason grew, and Capulet's brother took over while Siegfried's child grew. They blamed the other family for the deaths of their loved ones, and they further escalated the feud."

"That's crazy," Rosaline said. She leaned back in the chair. "and sad." She sat back up. "Hold on, when did Siegfried have a kid?"

"He married for the sole purpose of producing an heir."

"What? I feel bad for his wife. What happened to David and Cordelia?"

Ben picked up one of the remaining books. "I don't know. I haven't gotten there, yet."

"What do you mean?"

"All of the information I just told you was weaved from together stuff I read in their diaries. After the feud ended with Romeo and Juliet's deaths, the two families made up. A Capulet and Montague married following this, and the diaries of Lord Giovanni Montague, Lady Sienna Montague Marcus, Cordelia and Amelia were moved to the Capulet house. Lord Leonardo Capulet, Lady Fredricka Capulet, Siegfried and David already had their diaries in the house."

"You read all of those diaries?" She asked. "That must have taken a while."

He finished putting the books away. "Between school, friends, and babysitting you, it took me quite a while."

Rosaline glared at him. "Babysitting me?!"

"You tend to act quite childish." He said, as he a slung a backpack over his shoulder. "You can be a handful at times."

She picked up her own bag. "Whatever."

"You up for some gelato?" The girl happily nodded and followed Ben outside.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in Verona. Ben walked along a short wall, and Rosaline stood on top of it, eating strawberry and vanilla gelato in a small cup.

"Y'know, it is pretty cool." Rosaline said, prompting her cousin to look up at her. "It all started with a pair of star crossed lovers, and it ended with one. Now look where we are; A Capulet and a Montague are cousins."

"It is interesting. I'd imagine that, even though everyone knows things were fixed after Rome and Juliet died, people wouldn't think the two families would intermarry."

"Now that I think about it, there's something that's been bugging me…"

Ben chuckled. "It's the fact that we were named after people who knew Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh, yeah! Benvolio was Romeo's cousin, and Rosaline was Romeo's love before he met Juliet!" She smiled at him. "See, I'm not a total dunce."

He smiled back at her. "It warms my heart to know that you remembered that. Maybe you won't need me to help you study soon."

"Not soon! It'll be a long while before that happens!" She hopped off of the wall and began walking next to her cousin. "Isn't Auntie Marguerite cooking for us all today?"

"She is. Let's had back to the house so we can help in case she needs it."

Rosaline finished her gelato and discarded the cup into a trash can that was along the street. The two continued on their way to help Ben's mom with dinner.

After the chain of events with Amelia and Siegfried that began the feud, it went on for two long centuries. Only after the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet did the families realize the error of their ways. Since then, relations have steadily improved, even with several marriages, including that of Ben's father, a Capulet, and Rosaline's aunt, a Montague. Rarely have these two families who once called each other enemies have the grace of calling the other brother.

 **Mrs.**


End file.
